The Realization of a Dream
by karikim21
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack discuss their future while reminiscing about the past.


Elizabeth pulled the door of the schoolhouse tightly closed, lowering her head in an attempt to release the tension from her neck and shoulders. Her auburn curls had begun to tumble from the metal clasp at the back of her neck. It had been a rough day, as Fridays generally were. The children were tired and eager for the freedom of Saturday, and today had been no different. That imp Robert brought a garter snake into the classroom after recess, scaring the girls near to death when he let it go under his desk.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled to herself. Three years ago, she would have been one of the girls, standing on her desk with her skirts pulled to her knees, squealing and begging for help. But not now. She felt a sense of pride – accomplishment even – in the knowledge that she had been the one to calmly lead Robert out the back door of the schoolhouse and show him to the brush pile to dispose of the snake.

With a lift of her head, and a bit of renewed energy, she turned to begin her decent down the schoolhouse steps and start her walk home. She stopped short when she saw Jack gazing up at her from the bottom of the steps, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi." She smiled back with her eyes, and her heart made that little jump it always did when Jack was in sight.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked, trying to hold his voice steady. It never failed; she looked beautiful even after a full day in the schoolhouse. The bit of chalk dust on her cheek made her appear so young, but Jack knew underneath that feminine youth, this woman had an iron will and a spark of passion that few were privileged to know.

Elizabeth faltered at his question. Even the sight Jack's dimples couldn't remove the dull ache from her shoulders. The day's events were certainly taking their toll. A walk sounded nice, but she just didn't have the energy. "I have so much work still to do, and I feel a headache coming on. Could we go tomorrow afternoon? I'll pack us a picnic dinner, and we can walk by the lake."

"I really need to stretch my legs. I've been at my desk nearly all day. Hardly even took time for lunch. I coaxed some warm blueberry muffins and a jug of tea from Abigail. We can have a snack at some point in our walk. Please? Even just a short stroll through the woods?" He held up the items as evidence that he was prepared. What would he do if she declined?

"Alright. Maybe a walk will help ease these kinks in my muscles. It seems that talking ten very frightened young ladies down from their chairs and rallying a schoolroom of chaotic children requires every muscle I own, in my shoulders and back at least."

Jack raised his eyebrows in question. "What happened? Is there something I can do?"

Elizabeth loved that about Jack. His constant concern for others, always putting his own needs and desires aside for the good of his loved ones. _I often take that for granted, don't I?_ she thought. _Jack is so giving. I need to find a way to give back._

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, leading her around the back of the schoolhouse and down the lane towards the woods where they had taken their first camping trip. Not together, of course, but she with the girls and he with the boys. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about their fireside kiss and Jack's comments about how at home she seemed. It was true. _Hope Valley is my home_ , she thought to herself.

As they walked, Elizabeth filled Jack in on the details of her day. He chuckled at the girls' reaction to the harmless little snake, and remembered how like Robert he had been as a boy.

"You said you were in the office all day. Doing paperwork?" Elizabeth's soft voice broke into this thoughts.

Jack pulled himself back into the present. "Yep. Nothing much, just catching up on a few loose ends." It wasn't a lie, exactly. Just a bit of truth-stretching. He was finalizing details, just not for Mountie business. Today's work had been on the more personal side.

Elizabeth sensed a change in his voice, but dismissed it as evidence of his long day as well. These days it was hard for them to find time together when they weren't exhausted from the day or distracted by their long to-do lists. Her thoughts tumbled back to his injury and illness. She'd almost lost him. Shuddering with the memory of it all, Elizabeth decided then and there to cherish this walk and all walks to come, no matter how tired or out-of-sorts she felt. One never knew what was beyond the horizon.

She decided to voice her concern. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distant."

"I'm okay. Just thinking about these woods. Remember our camping trip?"

He was thinking of the same things she was! "Of course. I was just remembering back to that, too. " She didn't add that her mind had then jumped to a more somber event.

"I think the remnants of our fire are still around here somewhere. We camped on higher ground, so the flood probably didn't wash away the stones from the fire pit. Want to check?" He squeezed her hand, and pulled her slightly off the trail.

At the memories of their campfire chat, and the tenderness of Jack's touch, Elizabeth felt the strain in her muscles ease. He always did this to her, Jack did. Made her safe and sure.

"That sounds like fun. But we can't build a fire this time. I didn't bring any matches," she teased him.

"That's okay. I am sure there are some sticks around here for us to rub together, or I can find another way to keep you warm if the wind picks up." He winked impishly and pulled her along.

They walked in silence, scanning the ground for evidence of a small stone circle among the spindly poplar trees and scraggly grasses. Elizabeth was so intent upon her mission, and day-dreaming about that beautiful night of firelight and starry skies, that she didn't notice Jack guiding her around the trees and through the woods in a determined path. It wasn't until she felt a growing warmth to the air and a flickering glow in the trees caught her eye that she lifted her head and looked in front of her. There, in a break in the trees, was their fire pit. But it wasn't cold stone and bare dirt. It was alive with dancing flames. A few of the inner stones glowed amber with heat, and a trail of thick, gray smoke curled into the twilight. The campfire created a cozy, hazy haven in the twilit woods. _Had they been out that long already?_

"Jack?" Elizabeth turned to him with questions in her clear blue eyes. "How did you know I would come? Wasn't it unsafe to leave a fire unattended? I love it, but is it really practical?"

"I knew you'd worry about that. I had Lee tend it for me while I picked you up. Come over here and sit so we can talk…or we don't have to talk." Jack's hazel eyes flashed as he motioned to the log he had rolled near the fire and padded with one of Abigail's patchwork quilts.

"It's so peaceful and romantic. What a nice idea. Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth tucked her skirt under her and settled onto the makeshift bench to enjoy the evening, stretching her toes out in front of her.

"There's more," he said, taking his place next to her while pulling a thin, white envelope from his inner coat pocket. "This came today."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Elizabeth tore the envelope open, her fingers tingling in anticipation. Was it from Julie? Her mother? She unfolded the letter and read its short contents.

 _Dear Ms. Thatcher,_

 _We write to inform you that your recent submission,_ _Stories from the Frontier_ _, has been added to our publications list for the upcoming year. Details and contract to follow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ed Morrison_

 _Fiction Editor_

 _Blackstock Publishing Co._

"What? Really? They liked it?" she stammered. The letter slipped from her fingers and fluttered to the ground as Elizabeth flung her arms tightly around Jack's neck. "I'm an author, Jack. A real author. People are going to read what I wrote and know all about Hope Valley!"

"I think you're going to choke the breath out of me!" he coughed. "Elizabeth, I am so happy for you. But there's still more. Do you remember when we sat here and you told me about your dreams of writing? I told you that dreams have been known to come true." He spoke into her ear, his voice shaky and uneven.

"I remember. And Jack, they have come true. I'm a writer!" She wanted to yell it to the sky, but his arms held tight and his hold felt so right, so much like home, that she just couldn't let go.

She felt him pull back, and her heart quaked. What was he saying? Why was he letting go?

He eased away from her and fumbled again in his pocket. She noticed tears in his eyes and a somber facade fall over his face.

Another letter? Is this one the bad news?

Jack opened his fist, and slipped to the ground so that he knelt at Elizabeth's feet.

"What is it Jack? What's wrong?" Elizabeth nervously twisted a portion of her skirt in her fingers. The moment of elation dissolved into uncertainty and her breath caught in her throat.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is just perfect." He stretched out his hand to her and slowly uncurled his fingers. There, shining against the work-hardened lines of his palm was a loop of silver, a ring set with a small sapphire and encircled by ornate filigree.

"Elizabeth. Your dreams, your joy, your future. I want to be a part of them. I want to walk through life with you, guiding you and encouraging you. Will you be my wife and share your life with me?"

His voice broke at this, and Elizabeth's eyes turned upwards from the ring to the man's face. Tears trailed down his cheeks. She had never seen so much love pour from someone's spirit. _Oh, how he loves me_ , she thought. The elation that had so quickly vanished returned, only this time it brought with it so much more. Her eyes stung with tears and she struggled to clear her throat of the knot she found there.

"Jack. I love you so. You are the reason my dreams are coming true. You are the heart of my dreams. I would love to marry you and share my life with you." She leaned forward and placed her graceful hands to his cheeks, kissing him with all of the tenderness and adoration she found ravaging her senses, trusting that the love she felt exploding in her chest would be conveyed through her lips. She tasted the salt of his tears as it blended with her own that had begun to fall.

They stood, night slipping in around them. They would have to walk home soon. But Jack had one more thing to say before they left the hug of the firelight and the enchantment of the realization of these dreams.

Jack circled her waist with his arms and whispered into her ear, "Is this a good ending for another story?"

"No, Jack, no. This is the beginning of a new one."


End file.
